


Stories of the Second Self: Modus Operandi Dies Hard

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [109]
Category: Police - Fandom, Urban Fantasy - Fandom, mass shooting - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Office Daniel Yi responds to an assist call, and discovers his former partner, Cole Chaney pinned down by rifle and shotgun fire from a vampire. While his bullet and fire resistant wings fully formed, Daniel leads the advance to back up the werewolf cop. The confrontation will close a cold case open for two years and from another state.
Series: Alter Idem [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Modus Operandi Dies Hard

"All available units, Code Five," Daniel Yi heard over the car radio. "Officer needs assistance. Highland Avenue warehouse park."

Daniel was pulling third shift, which was an overnighter, A couple weeks after being assigned his own car and beat. Kicking it into higher gear, Daniel accelerated his car, turning on his lights and siren.

Closing in on the stretch of warehousing businesses, Daniel heard shots fired, and he recognized them as being police service pistols. Other squad cars were already parked with officers out behind their vehicles. One of them signaled for Daniel park behind their car.

Coming to a stop, Daniel stayed low and climbed out his passenger door to take cover. "What do we got?"

"Single shooter," the woman officer answered, "Chaney has a description, but we lost contact with him."

"Chaney?" Daniel wanted to be sure he heard right.

"Yeah," she replied, "He was off-duty and driving by when he got caught up in something. We don't know what."

"That you, Yi?" another officer called back.

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

"Don't suppose you could advance from cover and scope it out, could 'ya?" the male officer asked.

"Bullet resistant wings," Daniel muttered, "Guess we'll see how resistant," and then spoke up for the others to hear. "Okay, I'm moving out of cover. Keep your eyes up for me."

Pulling out his sidearm, Daniel chambered a round and worked his way around the wheel well with his wings up in a boxer pose. Keeping his left wing forward, Daniel aimed around the leading edge, and held his right wing off to the side in case he took deflected shots.

Daniel's superb vision picked out no details or movement that he took to be an armed suspect. The sergeant of the watch wasn't yet onsite, and no one had authorized SWAT to deploy. So, Daniel took the initiative and advanced from his car toward the first building corner.

Then more shots from an AR-15 rang out in rapid succession, followed by a shotgun. From the sound, Daniel assessed that it was still another building over, and so waved the other officers to advance to his point of cover.

"You're clear up to here," Daniel called out.

Once the other two had his back, Daniel move around the corner and along the building wall. This time, he lead with his right wing and his firearm pointed to the ground, until stopped by impacts.

Two shots from the rifle hit his wing, though Daniel experienced little of the recoil. The materials he'd been reading about an odd property of angel feathers somehow dampening sudden force were true. The impacts felt more like punches, and the slugs didn't make it past his flight feathers.

"Yeah, okay," Daniel accepted aloud with a nod. "Now I'm glad they grew back. Alright, let's do this."

Still moving in a low stance, Daniel flipped his left wing to cover low, worried about stray shots to his feet. He had a near-perfect wall of protection that he could see through, albeit with distortion from the feathers.

"You better be gone, cop!" a shout rang out with a hint of a screech.

Coming to the end of the wall, Daniel again chanced a clear peek around his wing, and spotted what he suspected from the voice. Atop the next building was a vampire one-handing an assault rifle and automatic shotgun.

Covering back up, Daniel pulled his radio handset from his shoulder. "Three David Five to Dispatch, I got one shooter in sight. Suspect is male vampire, dark brown hair, skin tone is necrotic caucasian, height estimate is five foot, eight to five foot, ten, wearing black t-shirt, blue jeans. One assault rifle and one shotgun visible in his possession."

"Copy, Three David Five," the dispatcher affirmed, and repeated the description and details over the general network.

Certain elements of description for vampires were irrelevant, such as age or eye color. The vampire suspect returned his attention somewhere else, which Daniel came to believe was wherever Officer Chaney was located.

The vampire leaned to one side, and then appeared to mutter something angrily. Next, he stepped onto the edge of the roof and dropped down three stories to the ground.

"Suspect on the ground and moving," Daniel remarked, and then put both hands on his weapon to advance while shouting, "Drop your weapons, step away, and then get down on your knees with your hands up!"

"Fuck you," the vampire yelled back, and leveled the shotgun his way.

Daniel pressed against the wall as best he could and braced himself with his wing guard up. He felt pellets against his wing, but the range was too far for much recoil to affect him.

However, the rifle came next, and again Daniel kept himself shielded. The suspect kept firing until the magazine went empty. Daniel took his chance and fired back. He landed two hits, one in the upper right chest, and other into the right shoulder.

"God damn it," the vampire screeched, seeing the nonlethal injuries.

Two more blasts from the shotgun, and Daniel had to cover once more. After, he heard a growl and then a large therianthropic werewolf in civilian clothes lunge out at the vampire.

Suddenly concerned with the more immediate threat, the vampire dropped the rifle to aim the shotgun in both hands. However, the werewolf that Daniel suspected was Chaney, closed the distance too fast and bulldozed the vampire off his feet.

The shotgun went off, but Daniel saw that the barrel was past Chaney's body. Chaney had the vampire on the ground and thrashed his head side to side. It made the vampire flop around like a rag doll, until the vampire kicked out.

Daniel broke into a run, and saw that Chaney was knocked a few yards back despite the awkward and badly leveraged kick. Chaney nonetheless flipped back onto all fours and charged in again, catching a fist into his ribs before he took a hand off at the wrist.

Dissatisfied with his own sprint, Daniel pumped his wings in a jump and flew in a few feet off the ground. He swung his legs forward and caught air in his cupped wings to break, when getting within a few yards of the fight. Belatedly, Daniel thought about his taser, and traded his sidearm for it.

"Chaney, break contact," Daniel shouted.

Backing off, Chaney gave Daniel the room he needed to zap the vampire. Being so strong, meant vampires were more easily debilitated with tasers than most other people. He juiced the suspect for a prolonged moment, and then let up.

Old blood seeped from the suspect's jagged wrist stump, Daniel noted as he shouted, "Sir, stop resisting or I'll taze you again!"

The other two officers came up to Daniel's side and switched to UVC Mag-lites before drawing aim. Daniel knew what that meant, since the department started issuing the large refitted flashlights about five months ago. It was after city attorney's successfully argued the need before state courts.

Chaney resumed a dominating position atop the suspect, and pulled out an ID. He passed it over to Daniel, since Chaney's mouth couldn't enunciate well in its current shape, and proceeded to turn the suspect over. Chaney was handed multiple sets of cuffs and restraint ties as handed to him by the other two cops.

"Gerard Carey," Daniel addressed the vampire, "You're under arrest for assault with a deadly weapon and battery against officers. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during all proceedings. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be assigned to you by the court. Do you understand these rights as I've read them to you?"

"B'etter answer!" Chaney's chest reverberating growl demanded.

"Yes," Gerard seethed, laying on his stomach with his head turn to one side. "I fucking understand."

They put Gerard Carey into Daniel's car, while the other officers cordoned off the scene for evidence collection. Chaney rode along, having opted to stay in his therianthropic form, as they returned to the station.

It was days after booking Gerard and booking him into the jail facility that Daniel and others found out who they had in custody. Gerard Carey, who Chaney caught stalking for blood, was the sole survivor of the Hard Six. Through ham radio Cincinnati PD was informed by federal officers that they had agents on the way.


End file.
